


El gato y el cuervo se quieren dar (amor por siempre)

by sunflow3rs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Love, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Relationship, True Love, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Tsukishima cree que todo es un juego pero está muy enamorado. Kuroo siempre ha tenido un poco de miedo pero también está muy enamorado.





	El gato y el cuervo se quieren dar (amor por siempre)

**Author's Note:**

> Juro que algún día no escribiré KuroTsukki. Pero ese día no es hoy.
> 
> Vale, ¿alguien me explica que es el bookmark? Porque no lo entiendo :$ Que vergüenza.
> 
> Bueno, a lo mejor la siguiente historieta es sobre Hanamaki y Mattsukawa, eh eh. I don't know.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!

—Mierda.

Tsukishima se quejó al comprobar que efectivamente se había olvidado el pantalón en su habitación. Ahora tendría que caminar con únicamente la camisa y el calzoncillo por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación donde dormiría esa noche, con el pelo mojado ya que su toalla estaba lo suficientemente húmeda como para carecer de efecto. Se colocó las prendas y observó su reflejo, al menos la camisa que le habían dado era bastante larga y tapaba su ropa interior, aunque no sabía si sentirse cómodo al respecto ya que a primera vista parecía que en realidad se encontraba desnudo. No entendió como era esto posible si él mismo era más alto que el dueño de la blusa. Abrió la puerta del baño con sumo cuidado y sacó su cabeza para comprobar que no había nadie merodeando, suspirando al comprobar que la zona estaba deshabitada. A pesar de que sabía que sólo había una persona más en el apartamento, Tsuki estaba de los nervios. 

Bufó. Todo esto era culpa de Kuroo, el dueño de la camisa y de la cama donde pasaría la noche. De él y de Hinata, su compañero de equipo, pero sobretodo de Kuroo. En realidad, Tsukishima no debía de estar en Tokio, ni mucho menos en el apartamento que el gato -es decir, Kuroo-compartía con sus amigos universitarios. Había sido idea de Hinata ya que quería entrenar junto a los ex-capitanes de los equipos de volleyball de las preparatorias de la capital. Al principio Tsukishima se negó ya que le parecía una pérdida de tiempo, además de que preferiría no tratar con gatos callejeros, sin embargo Hinata le pidió al capitán de su equipo -y mejor amigo de Tsukki- que lo convenciera. Hasta este punto todo era normal: Los dos chicos de Miyagi -prefectura en la que viven- iban a pasar el fin de semana en Tokio entrenando con dos jugadores de la selección japonesa. Tenían pensado hospedarse en un hotel -al menos Tsukki- y es aquí donde Kuroo entra en acción ya que según él conocía un lugar barato y cómodo: Su casa.

Hinata desde un principio había decidido quedarse en la casa de un amigo para pasar tiempo con este y sobretodo ahorrarse el dinero del hotel. Estaba tan emocionado que sin querer se había llevado el equipaje de su compañero en vez del suyo. Cabe decir que Tsukishima le saca casi treinta centímetros del altura. 

El rubio no podía estar de peor humor. De puntillas caminaba hasta el final del pasillo ya que como no, la habitación de Kuroo era la más alejada del baño. Estaba tan concentrado en llegar al lugar sin hacer mucho ruido que ni se percató de los pasos de la persona que muy interesada le seguía, hasta que sintió su aliento cálido chocar contra su nuca fría debido al mojado cabello. Tsukishima pegó un salto en su lugar más no se giró. Y volvió a maldecir, esta vez mentalmente, porque su plan había fallado estrepitosamente.

—No sabía que eras un exhibicionista, Tsukki —murmuró Kuroo con una sonrisa pícara formándose en su rostro. 

—Olvidé el pantalón —explicó Tsukishima. Se ruborizó al segundo de sentir una mano ajena recorrer su muslo derecho por el lado exterior, acariciando su piel con lentitud y esmero. —¿Qué haces? 

—Nada. —La traviesa mano de Kuroo continuó su trabajo, se atrevió a subir un poco por debajo de la camisa llegando a rozar la tela del calzoncillo que traía puesto ya que Tsukishima no parecía rechazar el contacto. Paró al llegar a la cadera, decidido a juguetear un poco con el cuello del chico, dejando un par de besos lentos y hasta un poco húmedos. El rubio no podía moverse, su cuerpo no quería hacerlo. Era imposible negar las emociones que el simple tacto de Kuroo le provocaban, los insistentes latidos en su pecho o las "mariposas" en su estómago.

—Para. —El rubio se dio media vuelta mirando los ojos contrarios, los cuales parecían sorprendidos. Pocas veces Tsukishima se alejaba del tacto de Kuroo. —¿Puedes dejar de jugar con mis sentimientos, por favor, Kuroo?

Kuroo conoció a Tsukishima hacía unos dos años, o hasta un poco más, cuando él se encontraba en tercero de preparatoria. Ambos jugaban de bloqueadores en equipos de volleyball contrarios y coincidieron en unos partidos de prueba, además de algunos campamentos de entrenamiento. Kuroo vio un gran potencial en el rubio más poca voluntad así que decidió ayudarlo, le dio consejos e incluso practicó junto a él. La verdad era que la actitud de Tsukishima frente al cambio que Kuroo le brindaba no era muy agraciada y era complicado tratar con él ya que siempre se encontraba con una cara de perros. Oh, y sus comentarios sarcásticos. A pesar de ello, Kuroo pensó que era una de las mejores personas que había conocido, un hermano pequeño al que debía mimar, un amigo con el que podía contar. Solo que en ningún momento lo vio como un amigo ni mucho menos como un hermano, a pesar de lo mucho que intentó convencerse de ello.

Cuando hubo terminado la preparatoria se distanció un poco de Tsukishima. Lo cual no impidió que sus sentimientos por este disminuyeran en absoluto así que un día viajó a Miyagi para buscarlo con la estúpida excusa de que quería volver a entrenar. No era del todo mentira, se estaba preparando para las pruebas que realizaría en los siguientes meses para la selección japonesa de volleyball y sí que necesitaba ese entrenamiento, pero era más por la urgencia que su cuerpo pedía, esa que gritaba el nombre del rubio. 

Por el lado de Tsukishima, fue bastante parecido. Al principio la personalidad de Kuroo le pareció pesada y abrumadora, siempre con su tono de voz coqueto y sus bromas que insinuaban cualquier obscenidad. Era como un niño de ocho años durante los entrenamientos pero entraba a la cancha en un partido -oficial o hasta de prueba- y cambiaba radicalmente. Se volvía salvaje, buscaba hacer sangrar y vencer dando todo de sí. Esto fue lo que cautivó al rubio, más lo ocultó bajo la fachada de que Kuroo era un excelente jugador y deseaba aprender de él. Al menos eso le dijo a Yamaguchi, quien entendió a la perfección que a su mejor amigo le gustaba el capitán del Nekoma.

El tiempo pasó volando. Cuando ambos bloqueadores se distanciaron debido a la universidad del mayor, Tsukishima realmente pasó varias semanas inquieto, sintiendo una presión en su pecho que apenas le permitía centrarse en su cotidiana vida. Yamaguchi le repitió mil y una vez que esto era debido a Kuroo más el rubio rechazó la teoría. Era imposible que él estuviese enamorado de un chico, a su ojo, infantil e idiota. Al reencontrarse, Tsukishima sintió esa calidez en su pecho que había echado en falta y solo en ese momentore consideró la idea de su mejor amigo. Claro está que la olvidó al oír una conversación entre Kuroo y el mejor amigo de este, Bokuto, sobre chicas con pechos grandes. 

Ambos habían ocultado sus sentimientos durante aproximadamente tres años casi a la perfección mas esto estaba apunto de cambiar. Kuroo iba a ser nombrado oficialmente jugador de la selección japonesa -después de un año y poco más de intensas pruebas- en un par de semanas y su vida pegaría un brinco de esa manera. Tendría que pausar sus estudios universitarios durante un tiempo, abandonar su apartamento y lo más probable es que tuviese que ir de aquí para allá tanto por Japón como por el mundo. Muchas cosas cuales consideraba rutina se vendrían abajo y lo había asumido, eran pequeños sacrificios que debía hacer para conseguir cumplir su sueño. Y había llegado a la conclusión de que Tsukishima no era uno de ellos. No tendría que sacrificarlo, solo darle una oportunidad. Confesaría absolutamente todos sus sentimientos y esperaría una respuesta, si esta es negativa le daría las gracias por los momentos vividos, si al contrario es positiva, le convertiría en la persona más feliz del mundo. 

—¿Qué? Yo... —Pausó sin saber como expresar el nudo que de palabras que se formaba en su garganta —Yo nunca jugaría con tus sentimientos, Tsukki, de verdad que yo...

—¿Y por qué haces estas cosas? —El rubio parecía que iba a llorar. —El cómo me miras, el cómo me tocas... No son cosas que dos chicos deberían hacer. Y el problema es que no lo odio, es más, sueño cada día en que nunca pares de hacerlo. Es que a lo mejor no te das cuenta Kuroo y esta es la peor parte. 

Tsukishima quería llorar de impotencia. La presión que sentía en su pecho lo estaba matando lentamente. El miedo y la angustia de ser el bicho raro que se había enamorado de su senpai, un chico, lo quemaba como el fuego. Sin embargo, el mayor sonrió.

—¿Estás intentado decir que te gusto, Tsuki? En plan, ¿de un gustar sexualmente explícito y no del tipo admiración? —Kuroo limpió las mejillas del rubio con sus pulgares, había soltado algunas lágrimas en contra de su voluntad, y observó su rostro, analizando lo confuso que se encontraba en ese momento. —Porque llevo queriendo escuchar esto salir de tu bífida boca dos años. Me gustas muchísimo. 

Y Tsukishima chasqueó la lengua molesto. Llevaba un tiempo pensando que los besos que se habían dado a escondidas en sus años de adolescente no valían nada. Pero ahí estaba Kuroo desmintiendo sus sospechas, ahucando su cara entre sus manos, a punto de besarle de nuevo.


End file.
